


Clandestine

by allonsyalice



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyalice/pseuds/allonsyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia comes over to try on clothes and study. Allison has a raging crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

Allison wasn’t sure if Lydia had been joking when she said that hey had just became best friends, but it was two weeks later, and here she was, showing the fashionable redhead her closet.  
Her parents were happy she had managed to make a friend. Her mother was concerned with all the moving around that she wasn’t able to really make connections. The argument that Allison had nearly two thousand facebook friends did not really make the point she had wanted it too. Besides, Lydia was special. She had never really known a girl quite like Lydia Martin, who was tiny and beautiful and powerful.  
Granted, their styles were very different. Today, Lydia had opted to wear an oxford shirt, tied at the waist, and a pair of high waisted shorts. Just to study at Allison’s house. Allison herself had opted her a tank top and a pair of boyfriend jeans, her hair tied up in a bun.  
Anyway, they hadn’t even really studied. The siren call of Allison’s closet was way too much for Lydia to bear. She was currently standing, in her bra, holding up a shirt. Allison couldn’t even look at her. She knew Lydia had a boyfriend, she knew it would be wrong. And there would be no way a girl like that would even look at her. But she turned, and smiled.  
“Try it on,” Allison said, and turned to pull a peach coloured moto jacket out from another hanger, “I’ve found this goes with it.”  
“And my hair?” Lydia asked with a laugh, pulling the tank top on.  
“Just try it!” Allison said. Lydia pulled it on and turned to look in the mirror.  
“Cute, right?” Allison asked, with butterflies in her stomach.  
“Yeah,” Lydia smiled, “and this bag! I love this bag!” She picked it up from Allison’s bed, which was covered with clothes.  
“Take it,” Allison said, “and the jacket. I never wear it anymore.” She couldn’t remember the last time she actually got nervous over someone, but the way Lydia turned and smiled at her, removing the jacket and bag and tossing it near her slouchy black bag she carried her school work in just did something.  
“How’s Jackson?” Allison asked.  
“He’s okay, I guess.” Lydia said. She paused for a moment and tuned to Allison, with the look that she was going to tell her something serious.  
“I think we may break up soon.” The other girl said and stopped like she had just released secrets of the universe. Allison wasn’t really sure how to react, but Lydia didn’t seem too torn up about it.  
“Why?” Allison asked eventually.  
“I’m just bored, you know?” Lydia said, “I mean I love him…” She trailed off, making Allison believe she really didn’t love him. She pulled her shirt on, leaving it untied, but buttoning the middle two buttons.  
“Let’s clean up, and then actually study?” Lydia suggested.  
“My parents aren’t home, so you’re going to have to show me the good pizza places in this town.” Allison said. Lydia nodded and they began to rehang clothes and put them away.

Twenty minutes later, lying on her bed, over cheese pizza, garlic bread and a mountain of English homework, Allison did nothing but stare as Lydia bit the end of her purple pen in concentration. The redhead had tied her hair out of her face.  
“This test is going to kill me,” Lydia raised her head to look at Allison. Allison responded by leaning over and kissing her.  
It was gentle, just a brush of lips before Lydia pulled away. Allison felt her cheeks redden.  
“Alli,” Lydia said quietly. At a loss for words, Allison got up.  
“I’m so stupid,” Allison said, “I mean I’m sorry maybe you should leave I mean I’ll go I mean this is my house that is stupid.” The words came out in one blur and she took a deep breath trying to centre her thoughts. She did not look at Lydia, she didn’t want to. She was so embarrassed.  
But Lydia got up from her bed.  
“I have a boyfriend I hate,” Lydia said.  
“Break up with him.” Allison said.  
“I can’t. Not yet. Not now.” Lydia said. She began to pack her things up, gently pulling the jacket on, but roughly shoving her books back into her slouchy bag. Instead of pulling her bag onto her shoulder, she turned towards her and kissed her again, deeply, longingly.  
“We’ll do this again,” Lydia said when she pulled away, “promise.”  
Lydia let herself out, leaving Allison wondering what the hell she meant.


End file.
